


Warmth

by bomberqueen17



Series: Meet Death Sitting [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bro Code, But Do Not Admit It, Hand Jobs, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: Brief follow-up toAlong Came This Song-- Geralt's winter at Kaer Morhen just after That Song gets popular. (So, like... 1241 or so?)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Meet Death Sitting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639717
Comments: 88
Kudos: 999





	Warmth

He’d almost left it too late to get through the pass to Kaer Morhen, but the snow held off until he was nearly there, and he only had to fight through it for the last couple of miles. Of course the others were already there. And of course, Eskel broke out into the song as soon as Geralt came through the door into the hall where they had the fire going.

“All right, all right,” Geralt said, “you think you’re the first I’ve heard it from?”

“I got into so many damn fights over that song,” Lambert complained, “because I thought people were mocking me.”

“I got paid a lot better because of that song,” Eskel said, “and I enjoyed it, because I am a person who knows how to enjoy life.”

“I had to put up with that kid the entire time he was composing the song,” Geralt said. “And, for the record, the events it recounts bear absolutely no resemblance to what really happened.”

“I met that kid!” Eskel said.

“Oh,” Geralt said, “I heard all about you, don’t worry.”

“Really,” Eskel said. 

Vesemir hadn’t weighed in, but he handed Geralt a cup of something that smelled strong, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good to see you,” he said. 

Geralt sat down with the others, and caught up with their adventures a bit, but Eskel stubbornly dragged the conversation back around to the bard. “What did the bard tell you, hey?”

“That he nearly got killed by something you couldn’t identify even after you’d killed it,” Geralt answered. “Hand over your journal, we’re going to figure out what that thing was.”

That occupied a goodly amount of time, and got them good and wound up over the various possibilities, until they were all tired enough to go to bed. 

Geralt was pleased when Eskel showed up at his door, and let him in. “You wanna?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Eskel said. 

It was warmer with two in a bed. “I don’t remember whose turn it was,” Geralt said. Eskel’s body was the same as it ever was, solid and comfortable against his, with his strong slow heartbeat and the familiar scent of him. 

“I don’t care,” Eskel said. “What do you want?”

“Fuck,” Geralt said, “just this is nice.”

“Fine,” Eskel said, and kept his hand moving, and kissed him, soft then rough. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Geralt said, and put his face into the crook of Eskel’s neck as he started to shake apart. “Ah-- _yeah_.”

“You’re a poet,” Eskel said fondly, kissing the hinge of his jaw, and Geralt recovered enough to finish Eskel off, without finesse but with great efficiency. 

“Don’t I know it,” Geralt said eventually. 

Eskel groaned, and unstuck himself enough to go get a rag to clean them up. “You’re the worst. C’n I stay here?”

“Yeah,” Geralt said. Economy of heating a room, and all. Not like he was going to admit how lonely he was most of the time, how much it helped to winter here and not be alone. He always pretended he didn’t care, and Eskel pretended to believe him, and that was how they worked, the two of them. In the meantime, it felt really good to fall asleep warm and snug with another body against his, and Eskel’s familiar scent all around him.

Dawn came late in winter, so they were both awake while it was still dark. Geralt sucked Eskel off, to pass the time, and Eskel jerked him off lazily afterward, no hurry or urgency to it, and then they just lay there awhile, skin to skin and two slow heartbeats slowing back down. Geralt let himself kiss the back of Eskel’s neck, because he smelled good, and then that felt too soft so he bit him.

“Asshole,” Eskel said, but made no attempt to dislodge him. “Don’t leave a mark, you dick,” he said eventually, when Geralt didn’t let go.

“Fine,” Geralt said, and licked over the teethmarks, where he hadn’t broken the skin or even bruised it. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t fuck that bard,” Eskel said. “He was a cute little thing. I would’ve, if he hadn’t been half-dead and busy talking about you.”

“How do you know I didn’t?” Geralt asked, idly amused.

“He’d’ve said so,” Eskel said. “Anyway I know, Geralt, you didn’t.”

“He was a child,” Geralt said. “Did you see his feet? He was like a puppy. He still smelled of mother’s milk. I’m not about to fuck a puppy.”

“Seemed pretty grown to me,” Eskel said. “What’d he say about me when you saw him again, huh?”

“He said you were nice,” Geralt said. “Said you were _funny_. Why, are you going to try to find him again so you can nail him?”

“Hm,” Eskel said. “You sound upset at the possibility. You saw him first, brother, I wouldn’t horn in.”

“I’m not going to fuck a kid,” Geralt said, “and you shouldn’t either.”

“He’s not a kid,” Eskel said, “and he’s already older now than he was when you met him. Where’s your cutoff?”

“Don’t tease me,” Geralt said.

“He wrote you a _song_ ,” Eskel said. “How often you get wooed like that?”

“Oh,” Geralt said, “I know he wants to fuck me, that’s not a question. But I’m not going to, I’d break him in half.”

“You fuck human women all the time,” Eskel said. “You never broke one of them, unless you have a dark history I haven’t heard about.”

Geralt growled at him, which was always a lot less effective than growling at anyone else. “It’s different,” he said. 

“It’s not different,” Eskel said. 

There wasn’t really an answer for that, so Geralt disentangled himself from Eskel and got out of bed and got dressed. It didn’t really matter that it wasn’t light yet. 

“Argh, you let all the warmth out,” Eskel groused. 

“You’ll probably live,” Geralt said. 

He had his clothes on and was about to leave the room when Eskel, sitting on the bed, said, “You have _feelings_ for that kid.”

“I do not,” Geralt said, astonished. 

“Mm,” Eskel said, looking skeptical. But there wasn’t really anything he could say about that either, so Geralt left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> look, not everything i write is a fucking epic!
> 
> I'm sort of proud of how efficient a sex scene this was??? I'm branching out, I'm so proud of me.


End file.
